


His Body

by orphan_account



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, They’re dense boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaworu loves Shinji’s body, and that’s a fact.(AKA some KawoShin fluff)
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 23
Kudos: 134





	1. The Wrists And Palms

Nagisa Kaworu admires Ikari Shinji’s body and that was a fact. 

He loved the way his attire hugged every curve and crevice, he loved the soft pale glow that his skin emitted, he loved how delicate the human boy felt when he gripped and felt around, letting his fingers wander. He loved Shinji’s face. The way his lips trembled when he was sad and the way they curved when he was happy. He loved their look too. He adored their plumpness and the way they glistened in the sun, he adored the light, light pink tint and the way they bloomed red after a kiss. He adored everything about Ikari Shinji; from the curve of his jaw to the tips of his toes.   
  
But today, the item, or should he say _items,_ of his affections were the human’s hands and wrists. They were just so delicate both to the eye and the touch, he wanted nothing more than to grab those delicate, thin wrists in his own hands and to run his lips along the pale skin marred from chains and wrist bands.   
  
So that is what he was going to be doing today.

“Kaworu-Kun..?”   
  
The voice of his lover brought him back to the present. With a smile, the angel looked up to meet Shinji’s brown gaze with his own. “Yes, Shinji?”   
  
The shorter latter sighed and walked over to the white haired boy. “Asuka’s waiting for us,” he muttered, “we should hurry.”   
  
Kaworu sighed. “Ah, is that so?” He chuckled as Shinji nodded and sat down beside him.   
  
“Mmm.”   
  
However, Kaworu’s mind had other plans. Before both boys could register what the other was doing, the white haired boy had grabbed the other boy’s wrists and pulled them up to his lips.  
  
“I can’t hold back anymore Shinji, I’m sorry..” 

Shinji’s face turned red from Kaworu’s advances. “H-hey!” He stammered. “W-wait.. what’re you–?!” He trailed off as warm lips were placed on his wrists.   
  
Kaworu began to trail kisses along the human’s wrist, holding it tightly in one hand, before trailing to his palm, nuzzling it with his mouth. Shinji blushed as he looked down at Kaworu who was too immersed in his hands to notice.   
  
His blush deepened as the white haired boy murmured, “Your hand is so soft and beautiful..” 

“K-Kaworu-Kun.. we should really get g-going..” The brown haired boy muttered as he chewed on his lower lip to keep him from letting out a groan. Because, despite his protesting, he didn’t want Kaworu to stop. “Asuka’s waiting.. it would be rude to keep her waiting.”   
  
“As true as that may be..” Kaworu murmured, his lips moving against Shinji’s palm. “I could really care less.”   
  
At this point Shinji knew that it was pointless to try and avert the white haired angel’s attention from him and to Asuka. He had no choice but to give in. “Alright,” he sighed, “but you’re explaining to Asuka why we didn’t show up.”   
  
Kaworu grinned up at Shinji for a brief moment before moving to caress his other hand. “Deal.”   
  
Shinji let himself lean back as his eyes fluttered closed, his body relaxing as his lover worked his magic, his lips slowly wandering up his arms until he stopped at the place where Shinji’s shoulders and neck met, burying his face into the little place, peppering the pale skin with kisses.   
  
“You know, Kaworu-Kun..” 

“Mmm..?”   
  
“I love you.”   
  
“I do too.  
  
(Neither of them left the room that night.)


	2. The Shoulders, Neck And Collar Bones

“K-Kaworu-Kun...” Shinji murmured as the kisses became more desperate. “Kaworu-Kun..”   
  
The white haired boy hummed against the brunette’s soft skin, nuzzling his nose in to crook of his neck and inhaling Shinji’s sweet scent. “Hmm?”   
  
Shinji leaned back, now pinned down to the futon by Kaworu, and raised his hands to grasp at the other’s arms, clutching them tightly before gasping, “Don’t stop..” 

Kaworu smirked against Shinji’s skin, his instincts beginning to boil over and take over his voice of reason. “I wasn’t planning to.” He murmured. “I’m enjoying myself.”   
  
Shinji giggled quietly before his voice rose into a high gasp as the white haired angel unbuttoned his white school blouse slowly, his fingers caressing his skin as the shirt slipped from his shoulders revealing a smooth and pale tone to him. “What’re you..?”   
  
“I’m going to show you just how much I admire you, Shinji- _Kun.”_   
  
“You haven’t called me Shinji-Kun since the day you took my choker off..” 

“I thought that we could be more intimate..” 

“Ah, I see.”   
  
Kaworu moved along Shinji’s shoulders, his hands feeling the other boy’s back as his muscles tensed and then relaxed with every sharp intake of breath. “Shinji,” he murmured as he began to knead his hands into the other boy’s back, working along and back up to his shoulders as his lips moved to the brunette’s neck, “relax, loosen up.”   
  
The shorter adolescent let out a quiet moan, his face flushing from embarrassment as Kaworu looked up at his flushing face and grinned for a brief moment before burying himself back into the crook of his neck, nibbling gently on the soft skin, earning more soft protests from his lover.   
  
“Kaworu-Kun.. don’t.”   
  
“Why not?”  
  
“There’ll be marks left.. people are gonna ask.. they’ll be nosy..” 

“It’s better this way,” Kaworu growled, sucking on the mark he’d just made on Shinji’s pale neck, just above his collar bones where he knew that the short wouldn’t be able to cover it. Plus he’d broken the buttons in anticipation. “It’s better for me and you, then people will think twice before messing with my Shinji.”

Shinji flushed. “Asuka and Misato-San won’t let me live this down..” he muttered, threading his fingers through the other’s white tresses as they rolled over on the futon, Kaworu laying over Shinji, effectively pinning him down.   
  
Kaworu chortled, “So be it.” before trailing another set of kisses along Shinji’s neck, back down to his shoulders before moving to work on his delicate collar bones. The white haired angel expertly nibbles and sucked on the human’s collar bones, bruising them just enough so that a slight flash of purple could be seen despite being covered by the shirt. His smirk widened as his lover submitted to him completely, the occasional whines of pleasure escaping his plump lips.   
  
“Kaworu.. mmmhm..” 

“Don’t talk.”   
  
“Th-this is getting out of hand...!”   
  
“And so am I.” 

  
  
  
The next day, the two emerged from their shared bedroom, sleepy and tired, as unruffled and disheveled as ever. Kaworu smirked pressing one last kiss to Shinji’s neck before grabbing his arms and pulling the tired adolescent into the living room where Asuka and Misato waited for Shinji to make breakfast.   
  
“Good morning,” Kaworu greeted happily as he and Shinji stepped into the light.   
  
The two women perked and turned around to face the two lovers with smiles. 

“‘Mornin’!” Asuka huffed.  
  
“Good morning Shinji, Nagisa-Kun!” Misato sighed, taking a puff from her cigarette.   
  
Both women froze as they took notice of the two adolescents’ states. A smirk crossed Misato’s lips and Asuka gaped at them.   
  
“Look like,” the raven haired female grinned, “you two were quite busy.”   
  
Asuka laughed loudly as Shinji blushed furiously and buried his face in his hands.   
  
“Ha, stupid Shinji!”   
  
“Asuka!”   
  
Misato looked over to Kaworu who was smiling at Shinji. She could tell that he was the best thing for the brunette, just by the way he looked at each other. Crossing her arms, she muttered, “Went a little berserk, huh?”   
  
Kaworu grinned slightly as he looked up to Misato. “Just a little.”


	3. The Curve Of His Hips

Kaworu sighed, content as could be, walking beside Shinji as they strolled along the sandy shore. His arm wrapped around Shinji as he moved his hands down to the human’s waist, his fingers tracing the curve of his hips. A smile played on his lips as he felt his lover stiffen ever so slightly.   
  
“Whatever is the matter, Shinji?” He crooned softly, running his fingers along the other’s hip. “Are you alright?”   
  
Shinji only responded with a blush and the shake of his head.   
  
“Perhaps,” Kaworu hummed thoughtfully, “you are embarrassed by me?”   
  
Shinji whirled around to face the white haired adolescent with wide brown eyes. “W-w-what!” He gasped shaking his head frantically. “O-of course not, _no!”_  
  
“Then what is it?” Kaworu murmured as his other hand wrapped itself around the other’s waist, pulling him close.   
  
“I-it’s just that... it’s just that..” 

Kaworu pulled Shinji closer with every stutter that the other boy uttered, cutting him off in mid sentence. “Don’t you like my affections?” He sighed into his ear. “If you don’t, I suppose that I can stop.”  
  
“ _No!”  
  
_Kaworu’s grip on Shinji eased and his face faltered. “Huh?”   
  
The brunette’s face was a flushed bright red, not because of the cold biting at their faces, and his eyes were welling with tears as he gripped Kaworu’s arms.   
“N-no,” Shinji repeated, his voice dropped to a small whisper. “I-I like it.. it’s just that no one has ever shown me this much..” 

The white haired boy blinked at his lover in surprise. He hadn’t expected this, but he still wanted to show the other how much he loved him all the same.   
  
Shinji sighed and grabbed Kaworu’s hands, pulling him down the shoreline. “Come here, Kaworu-Kun..” 

“Sh-Shinji?” The white haired teen gasped as he blinked confusedly at his lover.  
  
The brunette let out a tiny giggle as he pulled the taller teenager over to a cliff side and sat down with him, their legs dangling over the edge, the deep indigo waters spread out in front of them far into the horizon as the oranging sun slowly sank behind the darkening sky. Shinji leaned against Kaworu’s chest and rewrapped his arms around him with a smile as the white haired boy watched him, dumbfounded.   
  
“Now you can continue,”

Kaworu chortled and resumed fingering Shinji’s figure. “Okay.”  
  
He truly loved his lover’s figure, it was lovely and smooth, curvaceous and slender, slim and lean. His fingers slid easily along his hips, unfazed by the layers as he explored every crevice and corner, nook and crook of the other’s hips and waist.

“I could do this for hours,” 

“So could I...” 

Shinji buried his nose into Kaworu’s chest and let out a sigh. “We don’t have anything to get back to right now anyway,” he murmured, his voice slightly muffled by his boyfriend’s layers, “we don’t have to rush.”   
  
Kaworu chuckled. “Right you are, my love.”   
  
And so the two lovers stayed sitting along the cliff’s edge, in each other’s warm arms and watching the sunset as they silently admired each other.


End file.
